Trying
by CuriTeaist
Summary: Spoilers for season five premiere! Quinn tries to be a good man, truly and honestly, but sometimes it can be very trying...His view on his encounter with Deb, and just what is means for them.


Quinn tries to be a good man. He really does. He doesn't like the thought of Dexter killing his own wife. It's not that he wants Dexter to a heartless murderer, but as a detective, he has to look at Dexter as a suspect. And he's a very suspicious one too.

Deb rinses out the rag, and he has to wonder why. After mopping up pints of human blood with that rag, Quinn sincerely hopes it going in the trash.

Dexter is suspect. He truly hopes that he is just some poor sap who has had a whole shit storm thrown onto him, but he knew the very second he heard that 9-11 call, with Dexter's deadpan voice stating the cause of death of his wife, that it's not likely.

As is, if his hunch about Dexter is right, that is double the shit storm for innocent Deb. She is taking Rita's death pretty hard as is, throw on Dexter as the murderer...He feels really sorry for her.

She drops the last of the sponges, biting back tears. Her sister-in-law just died, and it's looking like her brother did it. After her lover being killed recently, she really has to be near her breaking point. He also heard something about her being engaged to the Ice Truck Killer. His stomach turns. She just can't catch a break.

So when Deb twirls around and cries into Quinn's shoulder, he doesn't think twice about patting her back and whispering sweet lies into her ears. After all, he tries to be a good man.

When she throws her lips onto his, he tries to push her away. He knows she is upset, that he would be taking advantage. Some would even call it rape. He wouldn't be above labeling it as such himself.

So he pushes her back and asks what the hell she is doing.

She says she doesn't know, but by the way she works to undo his belt, he thinks she knows damn well.

Joseph Quinn is a good man. Always has been. Well, tries to be anyway. But when Debra Morgan sticks her hand down his pants, suddenly morals and values and that pesky word 'rape' all seem to fly out the window, and all that is left to say is that Joseph Quinn is a man.

* * *

After the pleasure and passion burn down, and when all is said and done, Quinn is back to being a good man. As a good man, he has to feel a little bit bad about sleeping with Dexter's sister. In his house. Shortly after his wife was murdered in the very house.

What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

Deb, on the other hand, does know, and is hurt. She stands, still panting, and puts her shirt on. He looks at her, his view of her naked body from the ground a very nice one.

"Do you mind?", she asks, breathless.

"What?"

"Look somewhere else", her tone is bored, at though it's about the weather, but her words still hold a bite. She walks into another room, and he still stares, out of confusion this time.

Curious and lost, he stands up, not bothering with clothes. She finds her in the bedroom, pulling out a stack of dresses.

"What are you doing?", he asks, hoping to glean something. She looks at him, then his exposed crotch, and back to dresses in all less than two seconds.

"God Quinn, can't you grab a sheet or something?", she snipes, soundly mildly frustrated this time.

"Sorry", he mutters, grabbing the nearest cloth and wrapping it around himself. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a dress for Rita"

"You gonna bury her in one of those?", he sneers, looking over the casual sundresses.

"You got something better?", she snipes again, her voice still closer to empty than angry. He looks back into the closet, spotting a formal black dress. He holds out it to her. She sighs and grabs it, not bothering to argue that it's not better than a sundress.

"Alright", she says as though he just asked her to do a favor she doesn't want to do.

He reaches out to brush her hair gently, affection and sympathy rising, but she whacks his hand away and walks into the other room, stating plainly that she has to go.

"You might want to put some pants on there", he comments, frustrated himself.

The good man is left standing there, wondering what the hell happened. From mopping blood, to a shoulder to cry on, directly to...Well, he's not sure what he is now. Boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Rapist? Hard to call.

But he knows he can't just let Deb walk away like this. He's back to trying to be a good man. He follows her to the kitchen, swapping the random cloth he found for his real clothes.

"You want to talk about it, or are you just gonna act weird?", he asks as she walks out the house.

"There's nothing to talk about", she says in her bored voice, as though they didn't just have completely random sex.

"Okay", he says, getting more frustrated at her non-answers.

"You just show up here even though I didn't ask", she says it like an accusation, as though this was one big ploy to get into her pants.

"Yeah, to help", because Quinn really does feel sorry for Dexter. He just wanted to help, trying to be a good man. Dexter is still innocent until proven guilty.

"Is that what you call it?", and he has a sinking feeling in his gut that he may be closer to 'rapist' than 'boyfriend'.

"Morgan", he pleads one last time she drives off into the distance, not even throwing him a second glance.

Quinn tries to be a good man, truly, but sometimes it can be very challenging.


End file.
